First Day
by Moon Extract
Summary: Ini adalah hari pertama Naruto Uzumaki menjadi Hokage. Dan ia masih memerlukan bantuan istrinya tercinta untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi. / Drabble, fluff, tsundere!Sakura, Alternate Reality (post Ninja war). NaruSaku fans, please enjoy.


Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Alternate Reality, tsundere!Sakura, possibly OOC?, mostly dialog.

 _ **A/N**_ _: It's a drabble, guys._ Saya ingin mencoba membuat fanfic _fluff_ juga, supaya akun saya tidak dipenuhi oleh _angst_. Haha. _For NaruSaku fans, hope you enjoy_.

 **First Day**

"Narutoooo~ Bangun, Pemalas!"

"Ngghh... lima menit lagi, Sakura-chan~"

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu sejak satu jam yang lalu! Cepatlah, kau tidak mau terlambat di hari pertamamu bekerja sebagai Hokage, kan?"

Mendengar kata 'Hokage', mata Naruto terbuka seketika. Rasa ngantuknya menguap entah kemana. Ditatapnya Sakura, kemudian dirinya sendiri. Rasanya ia masih tidak percaya akan datangnya hari ini, seolah-olah ia masih berada di dunia mimpi.

"Sakura-chan, cubit aku."

Gadis yang identik dengan warna merah muda itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Hingga akhirnya ia menyunggingkan senyuman miring dan meremas jari-jarinya.

"Dengan senang hati, Naruto."

Naruto yang bisa merasakan aura-aura mengerikan menguar dari balik punggung Sakura langsung berkeringat dingin. Ia hapal benar dengan aura itu—kemungkinan besar Sakura tengah mengumpulkan _chakra_ di ujung jemarinya untuk memberikan 'cubitan kecil' di pipinya.

"Ti-tidak jadi deh," gumamnya pelan.

"Ayolah, pria sekuat dirimu tidak akan mati hanya karena sebuah cubitan, kan?" Sakura masih meremas-remas jarinya.

"Kalau diganti dengan pelukan, bagaimana?" Pria berambut kuning acak-acakan itu merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. "... _Istriku_?" Ia menambahkan dengan sebuah seringaian di wajahnya.

Warna rambut Sakura otomatis berpindah ke pipinya. Gadis itu bahkan tak bisa menahannya. Ia selalu merona jika Naruto sudah memanggilnya sebagai istri. Seolah-olah memorinya kembali pada saat pemuda ceria itu melamarnya, menciumnya pada hari pernikahan mereka di depan para hadirin yang merupakan _shinobi_ hebat dari berbagai desa, dan mengklaimnya sebagai miliknya di malam pertama mereka.

Gadis itu tidak melawan saat tubuhnya direngkuh oleh kedua tangan Naruto. Ia justru balas memeluknya, merasakan kehangatan tubuh yang baru bangun itu merambat ke tubuhnya.

"Aku ... benar-benar menjadi Hokage, Sakura-chan?" bisik Naruto.

"Ya," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Dan kita ... benar-benar sudah menikah?"

"Ya," Sakura menjawab lagi sembari mempererat pelukannya.

"Dan Sasuke ... sudah kembali ke Konoha?"

"Ya, tentu saja." Dengan sabar Sakura kembali menjawab.

"Aku tidak bermimpi?"

"Bodoh, kalau kau bermimpi, pelukan kita tidak akan terasa sehangat ini, kan?"

Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaan retoris itu. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati momen yang terasa damai ini.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu, Naruto. Dan jangan lupakan bentou-mu."

"Aku tahu."

"Baguslah. Kurasa sudah saatnya kau mandi, huh?" Dengan pelan, Sakura melepas dekapan hangat mereka.

"Denganmu?" Cengiran khas Naruto kembali muncul.

"... _Baka_."

"Bercanda, Sakura-chan. Kalau aku mandi denganmu, aku akan benar-benar terlambat."

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang." Mata Sakura menyipit. Opsi 'mandi berdua' antara sepasang pria dan wanita yang sudah menikah hanya akan menuju pada satu hal.

"Kau memang sangat mengerti aku~"

"Dan kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan sekarang?"

"Apa, Sakura-chan?"

"Aku berpikir ... cepat bangun dari tempat tidurmu sebelum aku harus melemparmu ke kantor Hokage dengan kedua tanganku!" Bara api imajiner menggantikan kedua _emerald_ Sakura.

" _Roger_!"

Naruto pun melesat bangkit untuk segera mandi dan bersiap-siap, namun ia berhenti di ambang pintu kamar mereka.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku mencintaimu, ' _ttebayo_."

 _Deg._ Rona merah itu kembali mampir di pipi Sakura. Dengan mengesampingkan segala rasa malu, Sakura menjawab.

" _Aku juga_."

Senyuman lebar hinggap di wajah Naruto. Hari pertamanya sebagai Hokage tampaknya akan sangat mengesankan—dan pria pirang itu yakin tumpukan dokumen yang harus ia selesaikan di hari pertamanya bukanlah apa-apa dibanding pelukan hangat yang akan—dan _selalu_ —Sakura berikan untuknya di penghujung hari.

 _ **End**_ _._

 **A/N** : Bagaimana? Sudah _fluff_ kah? Saya suka dengan karakter Sakura yang _tsundere_. Ehehe.

Berikan pendapat kalian di kotak review, ya. :)

Moon Extract,

 _out_.


End file.
